


Tienes la llave de mis sueños

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Todo para no ser obligado a seguir mirando su cara, rayado por la lluvia y la ira.Y él, siempre tan hermético y revés, había dejado que las palabras fluyeran, rápidas y probablemente sin sentido. Quizás, una vana tentativa de no dejarle entender sus reales intenciones, como si lo asustasen.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 3





	Tienes la llave de mis sueños

**Tienes la llave de mis sueños**

Era innegable que hubiera intentado.

Intentado de tenerla lejos de sí, intentado de alejarse él mismo, como si habiéndola cerca no tuviera éxito de sentirse enteramente seguro.

No había sido bastante para placar ese sentido de profundo y arraigado malestar que albergaba en él desde el exacto momento cuando había puesto sus ojos en esa chica, alegre, simple y tan absurdamente magnética.

Peligrosa, seguramente, quizás sin darse cuenta de serlo.

Y, a pesar de todo, había tenido éxito de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos más recónditos, los que lo acompañaban en momentos de quiete, de solitud.

Todo para no ser obligado a seguir mirando su cara, rayado por la lluvia y la ira.

Y él, siempre tan hermético y revés, había dejado que las palabras fluyeran, rápidas y probablemente sin sentido. Quizás, una vana tentativa de no dejarle entender sus reales intenciones, como si lo asustasen.

Porque nunca había sido arraigada en él esa insana habitud a soñar.

Soñar _su_ cara, o quizás imaginarla, pero siempre como pura obsesión, casi como una pesadilla, no como el sueño ligero y desprovisto de tormentos que habría pensado por un sentimiento tan tierno.

Y tan rechazado durante los años, como si el amor hiciera el hombre menos humano, como si tuviera la capacidad de destruirlo, de herirlo, de anihilarlo.

Era lo de que tenía miedo, miedo que no había sabido cómo llamar, sino que Elizabeth Bennet.

De esa manera había vertido en ella su pasado, marcado en una hoja de papel húmedo por la lluvia, porque de eso no había tenido coraje de hablar.

Se creía tan hombre, Darcy, pero ella había tenido éxito de ponerlo enfrente a sus límites como ninguno había hecho antes.

Había sacado a la luz grisácea de ese día lluvioso los secretos que él había tan estrenuamente luchado para esconder, esconder por los ojos del mundo, escondiéndolos dentro de sí, porque había un tiempo cuando eso estaba el único lugar seguro.

Había hablado de amor, de odio, de venganza, de avidez.

Le había escrito de George Wickham como del peor hombre, pero lo había hecho sin rencor, no para infundir en ella el gen del odio, sino para hacer que abriera los ojos, quizás para protegerla por las mismas heridas aún grabadas en la pobre Georgiana.

Pero, aún no estaba satisfecho.

Cerrado entre las paredes de esa casa fría y desprovista de cada forma de sentimiento humano, Darcy se preguntaba lo que había sido de su vida.

Había quebrado las barrieras de esa alma que ni siquiera estaba persuadido de poseer; había dejado que una mujer, esa arma mortal e incomprensible, llegase tan cerca de él de leerle dentro; había rechazado cada valor, cada privacidad, cada especie de dignidad que lo obligase a tomar siempre las decisiones mejores, y siempre equivocadas.

Y aún tenía grabada en la mente su cara, alterada y enfadada, audaz y combativo. Porque Elizabeth seguramente conocía el perdón, solamente no estaba segura si él lo mereciese.

Y esta falta de seguridad lo turbaba, de manera aguda, punzante. Ella tenía la llave para librar sensaciones en él entumecidas, heladas, pero rechazaba de usarla, porque no sabía lo que iba a encontrar al interior de su corazón.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, ilusionándose en imágenes que data de esa tarde, en ese cenador donde había dejado una parte de sí mismo, donde le había pasado el testigo de sus errores, donde se había confesado como si ella fuese un cura y no... ¿Qué? ¿Qué era, de verdad, Elizabeth Bennet? Trataba de reducirla a una esencia sola, simple, que fuese capaz de entender, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que no había manera de enjaularla en una definición, de hacer racional la idea de ella.

Habría renunciado a la razón, su sola arma, la habría sacado de su mente y se habría concedido de soñar, finalmente sin sombras y sin fantasmas de un pasado aún inminente.

Habría sacado la llave de sus manos, habría dejado que fluyera cada parte de sí que le recordase de ser vivo y que le hiciese crees, aun por un instante, de poderlo ser junto a ella.

De poderlo ser, hasta que no se hubiese dado cuenta que ese mundo le habría apretado, o que quizás no estaba hecho por esa existencia: la que podía llamarse normal, la donde hombre y mujer de verdad conocían el sentido de ese ‘vivir felices para siempre’, la que su naturaleza fingidamente altera y desagradable le prohibían de tener.

Pero era un hombre, y aun lo reputara indecoroso, aún tenía la facultad de decidir lo que soñar.

Trataba de esconder por sí mismo sus deseos, como si mirándolos pusieran desaparecer, como in esos hubiese algo que no podía ser revelado sin consecuencias.

Se escondía, porque era lo que había hecho para toda su miserable existencia.

Escondido, detrás de una razón insulsa y inútil.

Luego, mirando los verdes campos de Rosings por la ventana, se concedió el lujo de soñar Elizabeth en ese césped, imaginarla correr, alcanzarlo, y concederle el perdón para sus acciones tan cínicas y detestables.

Quizás, si de verdad lo hubiese hecho, Darcy habría perdido el respecto por ella, por su ser malditamente orgullosa y maravillosamente pensativa, reflexiva, como pocas entre las mujeres que había conocido.

No tuvo éxito de sonreír de esa idea, aun le hubiese gustado inmensamente hacerlo.

Su pensamiento estaba ofuscado, y de eso estaba extrañamente feliz.

Al final, había decretado que la razón ya no tenía razón de existir en esa situación, aun breve, de su existencia, lo que había grabado en eso la cara de Elizabeth.

Por una vez, iba a concederse de soñar en paz. 


End file.
